powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Alexa Fontaine
Alexa Fontaine is the daughter of two very famous Magic God Slayers who was injured in a tragic accident that killed her parents. She committed suicide but her soul was sent to the future and she then possessed a willing host and joined the wizard saints. White Camilla and Black Camilla are the "alternate identities" of Alexa Fontaine's host, Camilla, which manifests whenever one of the two Phantoms called the Yin and Yang (also known as the Yin & Yang Twins) takes over Camilla's body. They are the product of Camilla's encounter with a beastkin/phantom hybrid killed by Phantom Cara and the Swamp Witch, which is known for its ability to possess people. In contrast to Camilla's more reserved personality, Black Camilla and White Camilla are playful, shameless, and rather sharp-tongued. Information Alexa was born in the early 16th century France. As a young child, Alexa was involved in a fatal monster hunting accident resulting in the death of her parents and her own tragic survival due to the accidental manifestation of her own powers. Fearing how the populace would react to her powers, she decided to commit suicide by ingesting dandelions in order to reunite herself with her parents, but Leno Dairenji had other plans and sent her spirit into the 20th century where she forced to possess a young French girl named, Camilla, to save the girl's classmates from certain doom. Leno Dairenji decided to send Alexa to the 20th century due to the irregularity of the Phantom War and the continued existence of the monstrous being only known by what it causes, Cara, Alexa's soul is sent her under strange conditions. Although she is to act as the impartial mediator between Destiny City and the Church of Cara, she feels a foreboding in that there is someone unknown she must encounter. She continues to possesses the human girl named Camilla, her willing host, due to the symbiotic bond that they forged after Alexa saved her classmates. Acting as Camilla and using her natural ability of Persuasion to have others believe her words, she tells her friends and the teachers of her school that she is going on a trip to Destiny City to visit family for the rest of the year. Alexa ponders the strangeness of her summoning, her physical body, being summoned in France far away from the battlefield in the hierarchical cities of Destiny, and the overall strangeness of being a Wizard Saint despite only just getting here and obtaining her powers. Deciding that it must be due to the unique war, she gathers the necessary supplies before departing for Destiny City. White Camilla began as a low level Phantom/Beastkin hybrid which was found lying dead on the road. On May 29, Camilla, accompanied by Setsuka, finds the cat and buries it on a nearby sacred patch of ground. That night, she attacks Camilla and possesses her body, creating a new "alternate identity". Days later, White Camilla began a string of cannibalistic murders and sexual attacks against people, whose mana was drained away by White Camilla's ability as a Phantom. Appearance Compared to when she was younger, all portions of her body has grown splendidly in abundance. Alexa possesses the body of a modern day French girl called Camilla whose physical build, spiritual build, personality and Mystic Aura and Arcana were compatible to her. But her bust size alone is just slightly bigger than what her mother's was. Her eyes were described as mocha-colored eyes and they were completely pure. She didn’t have the precise and molded beauty of a goddess or a homunculus, or the kind of cuteness that made one’s heart flutter just by being nearby like Sumiye Egnell. She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. Since White Camilla is simply the Phantom assuming control of Camilla's body (just like Alexa), she mostly acquires Camilla's physical traits: long hair, a voluptuous figure and a pair of plump breasts. However, the Phantom changes some aspects of Camilla's appearance, changing her hair color to a Amethyst black, her eyes into a blood red hue without pupils, a pair of demon horns, and a paler complexion. White Camilla appears to prefer being scantily clothed, and is often seen wearing the underwear Camilla wore before the Phantom took over. Personality Alexa is described as a taciturn and cool girl when acting as a Wizard Saint, but her natural self is a plain and quiet sixteen-year-old girl. She puts order first, and will wield a sword for the sake of the rules, but fundamentally believes "all living beings and Phantoms are important". Alexa and her host, Camilla, do not share two personalities in one body, but rather their personalities are merged into one. Due to her upbringing, Camilla accepts Alexa into her body completely. While Alexa remains the main dominant conscious, Camilla's consciousness still lingers. In particular, Camilla serves as the base for Alexa's knowledge that concerns matters outside of the second Phantom War. She had never been able to read or write well while alive, but she gains the ability to do so through Camilla. Occasionally the possessed Camilla would affect the possessor Alexa. For example, Camilla is bad at handling men so her influence would affect Alexa. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Camilla is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Minoji, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Minoji telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Unlike Camilla, who is soft-spoken and has a reserved personality, White Camilla possesses a completely different personality. She is playful and talkative, her words often laced with the sounds a snake often makes, and is sharp-tongued and blunt when talking to someone. However, she also has a more brutal side which, when combined with her superhuman strength and her distracting choice of clothing, makes her a rather frustrating and difficult opponent to face. She is also known to be a manipulative mind, faking death to attract its next victim. This manipulative character was further strengthened by Camilla's knowledge, which she was able to gain access to. Surprisingly, the Phantom which takes over Camilla's body has developed a degree of responsibility over Camilla, and has revealed that she "is obligated to help her" after understanding Camilla's problems at home. This implies a strong bond between Camilla, who was revealed to actually permit the Phantom possessing her body, and the Phantom, who has gained a vast amount of knowledge due to taking over Camilla's body, something which is completely unheard of when it comes to encounters with a Phantom, which is known for its ruthlessness to its victims. In her battle mode, she can transformed into her battle-dress with armour woven from Magical Energy to enclose her. Powers Other Abilities Limits Category:Blog posts